


Agent Carter and Dottie Underwood

by Dartz13



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dartz13/pseuds/Dartz13
Summary: Dottie saves Peggy and they develop feelings for each other.  Will Peggy be able to convince Dottie to retire from her line of work for the Russian Government, or convert her over to work for the SSR?  Or perhaps will both of them retire and settle down?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress. I always loved the relationship between Peggy and Dottie and thought there should be a fanfic of the two of them and the possibility of Dottie turning over a new leaf to work for the good. I may edit this chapter as I go along. Forgive my lack of editing, I am just testing the waters to see if there are much interest. I hope to make this story also an action and romance type with perhaps some love smut between them. Please let me know your thoughts or suggestions. Thanks!

It was in the sunny afternoon that Dottie was preparing to rob another bank in Switzerland for a precious device that belongs to Stark Industries. Dottie was finishing adding the final touches and was going to pose as Agent Peggy Carter once again. As the brunette was looking in the mirror, wearing Peggy’s iconic blue dress and red hat, she was satisfied on making another grand entrance into the bank. She smiled and knew she tried to pull off this stunt a while back, but was unsuccessful due to Peggy already being a step ahead of her. Deep down Dottie loved seeing Peggy, even though they are enemies. She then turned and grabbed her pistol from the desk as she was leaving her small cottage that she rented out in the country.

Meanwhile, Peggy was already being a step ahead. She had heard from Howard Stark that this device was kept a secret until his lab was broken into. He knew that word must have gotten out and wanted Peggy to go retrieve it for him before it got into the wrong hands. It was an easy task, Mr. Stark already sent over paperwork for Peggy Carter to retrieve it. Supposedly the device was actually a capsule that contained a serum of a prototype to what appears to give human abilities similar to Captain America. Mr. Stark was trying to replicate the abilities and to have it in safe keepings for it is ever needed for another hero, he would develop it more and make it successful.

Peggy brought along her pistol incase something went wrong, but this was theoretically going to be one of the easiest tasks she was given. Since Mr. Stark had a bank account overseas and what was stolen from the lab were a few of his notes and in his notes mentioned a “Plan B” if something were to ever go wrong. It was never given in exact detail in his notes for that only he knew what “Plan B” meant and no one else. As Peggy was entering in the bank she walked over and saw a curly blonde bank teller. “How can I help you miss?”

“I want to make a withdrawal for Howard Stark,” replied Peggy.

“May I see your I.D.?”

“Sure.”

Peggy then handed her US Passport to the teller. The bank teller inspected her passport and checked in her records. After a minute of going through some paperwork the teller said, “Ah, yes we are expecting you here per Mr. Stark. Hold on while I retrieve his deposit box.”

The bank teller turned around and walked down the hallway where they keep their safe. Meanwhile, Peggy was looking around and saw other tellers assisting their customers. As she was looking around the room, she noticed 8 men wearing the same uniform tux; 4 on each side of the bank. Each of them appeared to be occupied “filling” out paperwork. Peggy then got an uneasy feeling and noticed that all were staring at her with their peripheral vision.

Peggy thought, “The only exit from this side is the doors from which I entered. Unless they plan on attacking after I exit?”

The sound of footsteps down the hallway were getting louder. Peggy then directed her attention where the footsteps where coming from. Indeed it was the teller that was assisting her and in her hand was a medium sized box. The bank teller walked back up to her station and handed over Peggy the box.

Just as Peggy was about to leave, an explosion happened in the back of the bank. Knocked everyone down and killed those who were closest to it. A huge concussive force knocked Peggy out along with many others near her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dottie takes care of Peggy and Peggy wakes up and some truth is revealed between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still working on this and would love some feedback. Again there may be some typos/grammar errors.

As Dottie was drove closer to the bank she saw a few blocks down that a building must have exploded. She immediately knew her plans were ruined. Dottie then picked up her speed to see if she still had a chance to get the device, but knew that there was a high chance that the explosion was caused by someone else retrieving it. She saw smoke the closer she got and some people she noticed were walking away from the scene to get to safety or for help. The doors and glass were all shattered and she walked through piles of debris that consisted of glass, building material, papers all over the floor, and she saw some bodies lying on the floor. Some of them were dead and some looked injured, but not conscious. As Dottie continued inspecting the area making her way towards the back, she then noticed a familiar blue dress. Peggy was knocked out from the explosion and was on the floor. Dottie then got worried and hoped that she was only injured.

Deep down she had feelings for Peggy, which are one the of the reasons why she used that “Sweet Dreams” lipstick of Peggy’s and found an excuse to kiss her. As she turned Peggy over to examine her injuries she was relieved when she noticed her breathing. Unfortunately a piece of glass stuck into Peggy’s abdomen. Dottie did not question but acted right way on removing that piece of glass. She only had her pistol and knife with her and that was not going to be useful to remove the piece of glass. Her only option was to bring her back to the cottage and remove it herself since she needed some tools. 

Dottie then picked up Peggy and made sure no pressure was put near her wound. She then maneuvered through the pile of debris and bodies and made it to her car. Dottie opened up the back door and layed Peggy on her back on the backseat. As Dottie started driving back to her cottage she turned on the radio and the news was on. “A brunette lady with a blue dress with a red hat is a suspect on causing a bomb to explode at a bank.” Dottie shook her head in disbelief, “those lame bastards don’t know squat,” and she turned off the radio.

The ride back took over an hour, since her cottage was located out of the city and in the countryside. It was just her and no other buildings nearby, she wanted a secluded spot while she was on her mission to steal the device from Stark. Once she parked outside, she hauled Peggy into the cottage and on the couch. Peggy was covered in blood from the glass being cut in her. Dottie than rushed over to her suitcase and pulled out some of her tools and some bandages. 

Dottie then pulled up a chair next to Peggy and grabbed a knife and cut open Peggy’s dress. The dress was already stained in blood and had a hole from where the glass cut through and she needed to be able to get the glass out with nothing in the way and in a sterile matter. She was professional seeing Peggy in her matching white bra and panties. As she was inspecting the wound she grabbed a pair of tweezers and gently pulled out the glass. As the glass was freed from her body, blood was gushing out. Dottie then grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned the wound and bandaged it up.

Dottie was relieved after fixing up Peggy, she could not help but to blush a little when she took another look at Peggy’s body. Strong, lean, and yet she had some curves. She then got a blanket a covered up Peggy and then she shook her head thinking, “Am I starting to care for Peggy? I can’t be getting feelings for my enemy, I was trained to not get into romantic relationships!” 

She then turned around and went into her room to change from her blue dress into regular pants and a blouse. Dottie then looked out the window and noticed a thunderstorm was approaching. She then went back into the living room and saw Peggy was still unconscious. Dottie felt worried that maybe then concussion was really bad that she was still out. Dottie decided to make them soup for later on. She scrounged around the pantry and made a simple soup for them.

Once she was finished, she was cleaning the dishes and then put wood in the wood stove. She then heard a voice, Peggy’s voice, “Where am I? What happened?”

A smile immediately appeared on Dottie and she walked into view of Peggy’s, “Look who finally woke up!”

Peggy alarmed, “Dottie?! What is going on?”

“Now, now Peggy, calm down. A bomb went off in the bank and I found you unconscious and wounded. I wanted to help you.”

Peggy started to move to sit up, and felt pain in her abdomen and went back to her original position of laying down. And she lifted the blanket to inspect her wound as Dottie explained, “You had a piece of glass that cut into you and you were bleeding pretty good.”

Peggy looked confused asking Dottie, “Am I your prisoner or what is the catch? The Dottie I know does nothing for no one but herself!”

Dottie looked offended and could not help herself to hide her emotion and using in a sarcasm tone, “Ouch! Is this how you thank those who help you and safe your life? No, you are not a prisoner and there is no catch. But I suggest you rest up and heal. Besides, word had it YOU, Peggy Carter caused the bomb explosion and authorities are on the lookout!”

Peggy was startled and shocked, “What?!”

“Believe me as hard as it sounds, I would not be making this up. But Peggy, you really need to rest. I made some soup for us, would you like to have some?”

Peggy was hesitant, she suspected that maybe it was spiked with something that would put her out. Dottie got the feeling that what Peggy was mulling over she then offered, “I will eat some first and I hope you will have some after I do.”  
Peggy then felt guilty and somehow trusted Dottie for some reason. “No, that won’t be necessary. I will join you for some soup.”

Dottie then smiled and helped prop up Peggy and moved the coffee table closer to her before going over to the stove to dish out soup for both of them in bowls. She then put the bowls on the coffee table and Dottie took a seat on the floor next to Peggy.

As they were eating their soup, Peggy complimented, “This is delicious! I did not know you can cook, thanks Dottie!”

Dottie could not help but take that compliment to heart, “you’re welcome Peg. But I did not have the ingredients to make it right, since I have limited supplies.”

Throughout the time they were eating their soup, they had small talk. This was one of the first decent conversations they had without interrogating or deceiving each other. Both of them were laughing and smiling, talking about movies and books. Dottie’s list of movies and books were extremely limited since she was disciplined to not have much entertainment. She frowned that she could not relate to some of the topics. She felt as if she was missing something in her life. Peggy noticed Dottie’s reaction and changed the subject to traveling. Both of them found out they had visited the same countries and were talking about points of interests to visit, culture, and food.

Peggy liked this side of Dottie, she was not so bad after all. She could not help but think that it was a shame that Dottie was not on the S.S.R., it was too bad that Dottie was not even her partner. She had the skill set and knowledge. 

Once they were finished, Dottie gathered their bowls and washed them. Afterwards, she returned back and said, “I should change out your bandage.”

Peggy agreed and Dottie grabbed new bandages and Peggy pulled down the blanket and blushed exposing herself like this to Dottie. She wondered why she felt embarrassed. Dottie noticed Peggy blushing and she said, “No need to worry Peg, I am professional...and if it helps, you are a beautiful woman.”

This made Peggy blush even more, she wondered if Dottie had any feelings for her. Thinking about that kiss Dottie gave her, she thought it was a possibility that Dottie was attracted to her. Peggy could not help but play along, “I know you are a professional, so is that why you kissed me?” Peggy rising her left eyebrow when she asked that question.

Dottie saw Peggy’s facial expression and thought it was cute the way she raised her eyebrow and she realized deep down that she was attracted to her and that her training was failing her. Dottie paused as she was finishing cleaning and replacing the new bandage. Dottie looked puzzled, like she was fighting some sort of battle in her head and Peggy knew Dottie was in some sort of conflict.

Peggy then grabbed onto Dottie’s right hand and held it, “Dottie, I felt some sort of connection when you first kissed me, and I thought I was not into women. You are a beautiful woman, and I know you are caring, please you can tell me anything and I won’t judge you.”

This took Dottie by surprise and she loved being comforted by the touch of Peggy’s hand with hers. Still there was an internal conflict and she sighed, “Peg, I never dated anyone. Slept with men, yes I had done that to take advantage of them. But I never took interest in anyone and you are the first person whom I like. I kissed you because I really wanted to, and I thought it would be a win-win situation. I did not want to take you down in hand-to-hand combat since we are evenly matched. But mainly I took advantage when I saw that lipstick and really wanted to kiss you. If I were not a trained assassin, I highly doubt you would have taken an interest in me.”

“You are a great kisser by the way, and I am flattered you like me. Who knows how things would have been. It never came across my mind about being in a relationship with a woman.”  
Dottie blushed at the compliment and both women giggled. The sound of thunder shook the cottage and they both looked out the window and saw it was pouring down rain. Peggy brought back to the situation at hand, “I should call the S.S.R. and straighten things up and clear my name. “  
Dottie frowned, “unfortunately Peg, there are no phone service here and we are a good few hours drive to civilization. We are in countryside.”

“Guess it will have to wait until the storm clears.”

“And after you are healed Peg. By the way, there are extra clothes in that closet if you wish. I am sorry I had to cut your dress, it was ruined anyway.

“Thanks Dottie, I will change soon, and no need to apologize, I quite understand.”

“You should get some rest, you had a long day.”

Peggy fell asleep instantly and Dottie tucked Peggy in and watched her sleep for a while. Peggy looked like an angel and a thought came into her head, “should I pursue a relationship? Should I give up on being an Assassin? Who am I kidding, I was born and raised to be an assassin. Maybe I can work for the S.S.R.? No one wants me! I am WANTED by the S.S.R. for crimes I have committed.” 

Eventually Dottie fell asleep right there laying partly on the floor with her head on the couch next to Peggy’s.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Peggy heals, she has to contact the S.S.R. to clear her name. Will they admit their feelings for each other?

Peggy woke up first needing to use the bathroom. Her first sight when she woke up was seeing Dottie sleeping right next to her. The brunette assassin looked so in peace in her sleep, she looked like an angel. Peggy smiled and noticed some strands of Dottie’s hair got on her face and Peggy lightly brushed them away and tucked it behind Dottie’s ear.   
Slowly Peggy got up and felt sore and had a little difficulty breathing from the sharp pain that still resides in her abdomen. After she got finished with the restroom, she took on Dottie’s offer and looked in the closet for some clothes. She found a t-shirt and pants and put them on. 

Peggy looked at the time and saw it was close to 3 in the morning and it looked like the storm was not letting up anytime soon with the rain pouring down along with hearing some thunder. Peggy slowly walked back into the living room and since she felt warm enough she took the blanket and put it around the back of Dottie, then she returned to laying on the couch next to Dottie. 

Peggy layed there watching Dottie sleep and Peggy wondered what it would be like to have Dottie as a girlfriend, ally, and the possibility of Dottie to work for the S.S.R. She thought, “I must be out of my mind to think Dottie would give up everything she has trained for, for me? Maybe Sousa and I can work on a deal for her immunity if Dottie confesses to all crimes and gives up all her contacts? Is that even possible? I can’t believe I think I may be falling for a highly trained assassin! Well only time will tell on what happens.”

Peggy could not fall back asleep with authorities on the lookout for her. She needed to clear things up as soon as possible. To pass time by, she was mulling over situations on how to approach Dottie about converting over for the S.S.R. 

Eventually, Dottie woke up and saw Peggy was watching her, Peggy said, “Good morning!”

“Good morning Peg.”

She looked at Peg and noticed she must have gotten up during the night to get dressed and Dottie noticed that a blanket was put around her. Dottie then froze and zoned out, never had anyone cared for her. She was used to fending for herself, she did not know how to react, it was a new feeling for someone else taking care of her. Peggy noticed the struggle, “what’s wrong Dottie? Did I do something wrong?”  
Dottie still lost in thought and she finally said, “You did nothing wrong. I just need some time alone.”

Peggy sensed that Dottie was just not used to someone else caring for her and let Dottie have her space. Dottie then got up and went to her bedroom and sat on the bed while trying to gather her thoughts.   
All of these feelings were new for her. She was slowly falling in love with Peggy, no one ever cared for her. Dottie was remembering her time at the Red Room and all the training and discipline she went through. Her first kill was her classmate who was also a little girl. Those who were not fit for it for the academy got killed. Dottie worked her way up. How is it possible that she was getting soft? 

Dottie sat there for over half an hour trying to rely on her training to shove back her feelings for Peggy, but she was unsuccessful. Dottie sighed and decided to accept these new feelings. She then got up and went back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Peggy trying to find how to put into words, “uhh...I had to do some thinking. You saw in that school how I was raised?” Dottie lifted her hand referring to her scar on the wrist from being handcuffed to the bed at night.

Peggy looking at Dottie’s wrist and then facing her, looking her in the eyes, “Of course, I know your upbringing was…different.”

Dottie continued, “well these feelings are new for me and I never knew how it was for someone else to care for me. And I don’t know how to react at times…”

“That is to be expected Dottie, and just go with your gut on how you react.”

“I don’t know if I can do this. I mean, my first kill was when I was a little girl in the Red Room Academy and my victim was the same age as I was at the time.”

“Well, that was your past. We can’t change that, but you can still change for the present and future.”

Dottie remained silent, trying to process if she can change now and remain that way. Peggy was wanting to propose the option of her working for the S.S.R. but was afraid it might be too soon and might push Dottie away from her. Peggy changed the subject by mentioning she would like to make breakfast for them.

They both agreed they were hungry and Peggy was taking it easy. She still felt pain and was sore, but she took her time. They decided to make some egg sandwiches with some tea. Dottie cracked the eggs while Peggy worked on cooking them. They both worked together as a team. And Dottie was slowly enjoying herself working along with Peggy. She had a thought on wondering what working with Peggy as a partner would be like.

Once they finished they went to the dining table and sat in front of each other and talked as they ate. Once in a while, they would each catch each other glancing at the other and they would immediately break eye contact. Peggy finally brought the subject up, “since I am capable, we should head into town so I can contact S.S.R.”

Dottie replied, “I agree…”

There was a pause like Dottie wanted to add something. She wanted to ask on what would happen to her. Would they part ways? She then wondered if she and Peggy could still be in contact. Peggy could sense a pause, but then Dottie was quiet after that. They looked out the window and saw it was just raining some, but not pouring like how it was prior. Dottie added, “well we should get you back into town.”

Peggy took a deep breath and said in a disappointing tone, “We should”. Peggy wanted to spend more time with Dottie, especially since she was just getting to know Dottie.  
They got into Dottie’s car and started down the country road to civilization. It was still raining out and both of them were quiet along the trip. About half hour into their trip came to a sudden halt when they spotted that the road was flooded out. Deep down both of them thought this was good news to spend more time with each other. Peggy had to ask, “is there another way around?”

“No, this is the only route, we might as well wait this out back at the cottage.”

Dottie then made a U-turn and started driving back to their cottage. They both were cheerful on the way back Peggy said, “at least, this means I can get to spend more time with you Dottie.”

“Same here.”

Once they got back into the cottage, Peggy was about to change out the bandage on her own since she was capable now. Dottie then offered, “let me help you with that.”

“Dottie, I am more than capable now.”

“I know Peg, but I don’t mind helping.”

“Alright.”

Peggy then sat down on the couch while Dottie then grabbed another fresh bandage. Dottie then sat down next to Peggy and Peggy lifted her shirt enough to expose the wound. Dottie carefully took it off, “it is healing nicely, you soon won’t need any more bandages.”

Dottie then gently applied the new bandage and Peggy replied, “thanks Dottie.”

Dottie looked directly into Peggy’s brown eyes, “You’re welcome Peg.” Peggy was also looking at Dottie’s hazel colored eyes and slowly Dottie’s head moved closer to Peggy’s. Peggy then closed the distance, closed their eyes, and they kissed. Both lost in time and feeling each other’s soft lips. Time stopped for both of them. Passion was about to take over and they both thought it was too fast. Although, with Dottie’s experience she was used to seducing her partners to take advantage of them, this time it was different; it was love and she wanted to do it right. Dottie broke the kiss and they looked into each other’s eyes.   
Both were breathing heavily and Peggy said in a husky voice, “wow! It is good to know that this time at least your kiss did not knock me out.” Peggy referring to the lipstick that Dottie stole from her, “Sweet Dreams 102” that knocks out those who are on the receiving end of it.

They both giggled. Both of them relieved that they have feelings for each other. Dottie replied, “but you certainly knocked me out Peg, I did not know where that came from. I can’t believe I am actually going to say this...but, I...I love you Peg.”

“I love you too Dottie.” 

Peggy grabbed Dottie’s hand and held it and thought of the future again. Would Dottie be willing to change for the good? They both cuddled with each other on the couch. Peggy laid her head on Dottie’s shoulder and Dottie leaned her head against Peggy’s. Peggy then moved and looked into Dottie’s eyes and said, “Dottie, would you ever consider working for the S.S.R?”

Dottie was quiet and shocked to be asked that question. She looked down, trying to gather her thoughts and those thoughts were filled with doubt, “Peg, honestly I was thinking about that, but I have committed so many crimes and I believe I would have to be held accountable for. And I am not about to turn myself in.”

Peggy already thought about reaching a deal with Chief Sousa, “I know that, but we can certainly use your expertise. I would like to propose a resolution.”

“And what’s that?” 

“I want to propose to Chief Sousa that if you confess all your crimes and give us all your contacts and in return, you would be given immunity, forgiven of all crimes, and be an S.S.R. Agent, particularly my partner.”

Dottie was not sure if she can give up the Russian government. She was after all born and raised to be their trained assassin. She knew of no other way of life. “Do you think he would even agree to that?”

“Yes,” replied Peggy in a very confident tone.

“I don’t know if I am capable of giving up that side of me,” as Dottie looked forward trying to imagine leaving everything she has trained for behind her.

“I know you are capable, and you can still be involved in the field if that still interests you.”

Dottie still not believing in herself and she got mad and not to Peggy, but at the situation itself, she raised her voice to get her point across, “Look, I killed innocent people! I don’t know how to do good!”

Peggy then used her hand and gently placed it on Dottie’s face and turned her head to face Peggy’s and looking into each other’s eyes, “Dottie, I can’t change your past and I can’t change who you are. But you can change who you are. And you already saved me, so that is a start. And you do have a good heart, you can do more good and help save more people”

Dottie took that into thought. Peggy was slowly making way into Dottie’s heart. Dottie kept quiet trying to process the information. She thought on the possibility of doing good for the rest of her life. She trusted Peggy, but had some doubts on Sousa, how does she know that he would keep his word on the agreement if Peggy can reach one with him? Dottie then asked, “How do we know that if Chief Sousa agrees to your terms that he won’t use this as a ploy and backstab us? How about if we just go off somewhere out of the grid and just live together?”

“First off, are you suggesting for me to retire my line of work?”

“Yes…Peg that is exactly what I am suggesting.”


End file.
